


roses

by clearvinyl



Series: all I need in this life of sin [3]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearvinyl/pseuds/clearvinyl
Summary: go on and show me, babythat you still love me, baby
Relationships: Obispo "Bishop" Losa/Reader
Series: all I need in this life of sin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101962
Kudos: 3





	roses

**Author's Note:**

> outlaw!reader has a vulva and hair long enough to be pulled, is fem presenting/woman identifying, and implied to be late 20s/early 30s. everything else is ambiguous.
> 
> inspired by amaria's song roses 
> 
> @challengeahellcat on tumblr

Your relationship with Bishop started as a professional one. You’d meet at a different location every week to handle business as per your deal with the Mayans. They’d let you know which of their associates could benefit from certain papers, pass along any heads-up’s from their police connect, and put word on the street that anyone who fucked with you would end up buried on the other side. In exchange you gave them a cut and prioritized any doctored documents they needed.

What wasn’t part of the deal was El Presidente himself being your point of contact. It could have easily been Taza, Riz, or hell, even whoever was the prospect back then. But it was Bishop who showed up every time with lingering touches, heated glances and charming smiles. And thank god for that.

It didn’t take long for the relationship to swerve into being very personal, and after that first fuck there was no turning back. He's been yours and you've been his ever since.

And being his meant being romanced old-school style. A man of his words and his actions, he always feels the need to express his heart. In the beginning that involved sending roses _all the time._

Most mornings you'd wake up to a beautiful bouquet waiting on your doorstep, a love note attached that'd have you smiling all day. It got to the point where red blossoms filled all the space in your apartment, and the flower shower only stopped after you told Bishop you truly did not have any more room for them. So he moved on to other ways of showing his love.

But a few days after you and Bishop fought, fucked, and talked out your suspicions, you wake up to crimson blooming in every corner of your bedroom. The feeling of déjà vu intensifies as you follow the smell of your favorite breakfast and find the hallway lined with vases of roses. Bishop is just finishing up with cooking when you walk into the kitchen, and his smile is as big as yours when he sees you.

"There she is. I knew some good food would get you up," he teases.

You reply with a kiss, pulling him close by his shirt and pouring all the passion you can into the way your lips move with his.

It's a while before you finally pull away, and you only move back to confess, "You're ruining every other man for me, Obispo Losa."

He grumbles at the mention of you with any other man and hauls you in for another kiss to wipe that thought out of your head.

"You ruined every other woman for me the moment we met," he reminds you after leaving you breathless. "And I gotta make sure you never have to doubt that again."

“Well I’m not gonna stop you from giving me butterflies.”

"Oh I’m giving you more than that, baby. Get ready to be spoiled from head to toe." He pauses for more kisses. "But food first, we're gonna need the energy," he says against your lips as his hands roughly squeeze your ass. Then he leads you to the dining table that's of course adorned in roses too.

As soon as you finish the last bite of breakfast, Bishop lays you out on the table to get a taste of you. True to his word, he spends the day making you cum over every petal covered surface of your home - making sure every inch of you feels his devotion.

And a year later, for your honeymoon, he fills your car with rose petals and drives you off for a romantic getaway.


End file.
